Shows on Global IBC
IBC-13's award-winning radio and TV programs to audiences throughout the archipelago. Since IBC has become the undisputed number 3 network in the country, and the audience share has expanded to a high 30%. Today, IBC boast a consistent in the top-rating shows, the biggest anmes in Philippine children, culture and entertainment, and with 35.5% of the total advertising pie. Our balance, powerhouse and homegrown programming to match our powerful transmitter featuring the best local and international programs, enabling IBC-13 to maintain the third leading position in the broadcast industry that will take the masa audience. Bringing the world entertainment to new heights. We gathered the best and most talented personalities in showbiz today with stars and superstars, and created a whole new world that will captivate millions of viewers throughout the archipelago. Now this is top-notch broadcasting. Provided by IBC International, the most awarded broadcasting company and one of the most popular television networks in the Philippines -- IBC is a variety channel serving the Filipino-American community in the United States. Largest Philippine network (beamed to 30 Asian countries) recognized for its well-balanced programming carries some of the most popular shows on Philippine television. Has drama series, sitcoms, soap operas, fantasy series, talk shows, variety shows, reality shows, game shows, television movies, news, and current affairs programs. Among IBC's top-rated programs are: Express Balita- a long-running flagship national news program in the country anchored by Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilinan; Lunch Break- one of the most popular and longest running variety shows in the Philippines hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama and others; Happy TODAS- a popular gag show with a mainstays include: Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes, Young JV and others; Joey & Teysi- the Philippines' most popular morning talk show tandem Joey Marquez and Tessie Tomas; Showbiz Star- as the Philippines' showbiz talk show hosted by the columnist Dolly Anne Carvajal and Anthony Suntay; Before I Fall in Love- an afternoon serye top-billed by Mario Maurer and Erich Gonzales with Jenine Desiderio and Martin Velayo; Janella in Wonderland- a teen fantasy drama series about the island of mermaid tale princess starring a teen star princess Janella Salvador as her first leading role with Andrei Felix, Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos and Alfred Vargas; Your Heart, My Love- a heart-warming soap opera primetime drama series about the family of the world starring Cristine Reyes and Dingdong Dantes with Cherry Pie Picache, action star Ronnie Ricketts, Ian Veneracion, Ces Quesada and Ronaldo Valdez; 13 Original Movie- featuring original made-for-television movies from Philippine cinema's top writers, directors, actors and actresses in your favorite Kapinoy superstars; Sandy's Romance- a teen romantic drama anthology series for love stories with a teen star Nadine Lustre; Whattaboys- an all-male sitcom with today's top stars like AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio with Ashley Rivera; Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya- a top-rated sitcom for imparts of Filipino family values top-billed by Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap; DMZ-TV- a dance variety show hosted by beauty queen Janine Tugonon, Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos along with some of the country's top teen stars; Who Wants To Be a Millionaire- a primetime game show with Christopher de Leon winning at P2 million pesos cash prize; The Million Second Quiz- a Sunday night game show with Robi Domingo for wins at P1 million; Born to be a Superstar- a reality show for national singing contest hosted by a singing champion Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, Khalil Ramos and Marvin Ong with a four judges are Dingdong Avanzado, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Gino Padilla; It's Partytime- a Sunday afternoon musical variety show hosted by the country's top singers are Dingdong Avanzado, Rachel Alejandro, Jenine Desiderio, Gino Padilla and Lani Misalucha along with co-hosts and performers of Kapinoy superstars; Last Fool Show- a late-night comedy talk show hosted by Freddie Webb. Soap operas ''Before I Fall in Love :A daily soap opera masterpiece sure to touch and fill the hearts of Filipino viewers everywhere. :In the grand IBC drama tradition, we proudly present another milestone in Philippine daytime television by bringing you the newest drama series in the league. Before I Fall in Love top-billed by the country's promising top stars: Thai superstar Mario Maurer and the Philippine sweetheart Erich Gonzales. :A young sweetheart girl Andy Hermosa (Erich Gonzales) and Hanson Mendoza (Mario Maurer) having the magical world. They try to the love romances happen, Marjoe (Cacai Bautista) is a girl of her friend. Happy ever after, there in Jimmy (Arkin del Rosario), a boy style in the man. :The wonderful world of house upon a love stories for Danny (Martin Velayo). Andy's mother Gina (Jenine Desiderio), whose her friend in mom of wife from their broken heart. They try to love you so in my heart of the house. In the meantime for a happy ever after, through the numerous romantic comedies of stars in the fairy-tale happy of Andy and Hanson who before will fall in love again. '''Main cast' :Mario Maurer as Hanson Mendoza :Erich Gonzales as Andy Hermosa :Jenine Desiderio as Gina Mendoza :Martin Velayo as Danny Blanco Supporting cast :Arkin del Rosario as Jimmy Padilla :Cacai Bautista as Marjoe Celis :Baifern Pimchanok as Sririta Taylor :Michael Flores as John Manaloto :Stephanie Henares as Joyce Vargas :Dionne Monsanto as Ditas :Michael Shaowanasai as Peter :Apasiri Chantrasmi as Mai :Nana Dakin as Lalita :Karinyut Jindawat as Mitr ''Carita de Angel :Based on the 2000 Mexican hit telenovela starring Daniela Aedo from Televisa, the newest inspirational fantaserye on Philippine television for family, friends and god in glory gospel of church. :Mutya, as the next young Kapinoy superstars in the mold of Kapinoy princesses like Erich Gonzales, Janella Salvador and Cristine Reyes. :Top-billed by the child star wonder Mutya Orquia as the main character Dulce Maria along with veteran actors and actresses are Henry Edwards, Candy Pangilinan, John Regala and Mitch Valdez. '''Main casts' :Mutya Orquia as Dulce Maria Larios Valle :Henry Edwards as Luciano Larios :Candy Pangilinan as Cecilia Santos de Larios :John Regala as Father Gabriel Larios :Mitch Valdez as Mother Superior de la Luz Piedad Supporting casts :Phoebe Walker as Reverend Lucia :Cherie Gil as Estefania Larios de Gamboa "Aunt Wigs" :Jovin Monsod as Noah Gamboa :Ara Mina as Alfonsina Núñez :Jericka Martelle as Nicole Medrano Romero :Hiro Torobu as Lluvia Amezcua :Jamilla Obispo as Sister Fortunata Rico :Jordan Castillo as Frida Iturbe :Paul Robis as Barbara Guerra :Lander Vera-Perez as Perpetual Chacón ''' Janella in Wonderland :Another first is in the offing from the country’s pioneer in broadcasting revolutionizes once more the drama genre in the giant networks, The Kapinoy Network IBC introduces yet another innovation to Filipino television programming as it presents teen star Janella Salvador in the newest fantaserye Janella in Wonderland. Fusing elements of traditional fantasy and myth, high-tech television production methods, and the scope and polish of IBC's legendary teleserye projects, the all-new genre that the network is dubbing the "fantaserye" makes its bow with none other than the Teen Star Princess Janella Salvador as the first lead role and a cast of versatile and award-winning performers in a compelling story of destiny, adventure, discover, magic, passion, and the lengths we all go to for true love boast of top-rate talents and production quality. :The show also showcased some of the most pristine beaches in the country, which added to its visual appeal. It was also a refreshing take on the tale of a mermaid who wants to have legs and be with humans in order to look for true love. Also, the soundtrack became a huge hit among the viewers. :Janella Salvador, IBC′s newest contract artist princess, will topbill the much-awaited Janella in Wonderland, the mermaid tale fantaserye which the network claims to be new kind of telefantasya. :Salvador players her lead superstar role of character in ordinary girl mermaid princess Janella Bernardo as supporting her are Andrei Felix, Freddie Gutierrez, Marlo Mortel, Chin Chin Gutierrez, Bettina Carlos and Alfred Vargas. The show has a new level of fantaserye, setting itself away in this primetime fare of quality soap operas directed by the award-winning director Joyce E. Bernal, who directed her in such unforgettable projects of The Kapinoy Network. Godwin Lucena as the editor, with Joel Mercado as writer. Rosselle Beegee-Soldao is Janella in Wonderland's Executive Producer. :The story of ordinary grl Janella Bernardo (Janella Salvador) was born in 8-year-old a young girl powerful sea creature who is also the Princess of the Sea. :The family of mother Dina Bernardo (Chin Chin Gutierrez), who has the mermaid tale of the island in swimming and Marvin Santos (Andrei Felix), a boy of dad at the house. Friends of the magical in human parents dad Edward Frondo (Alfred Vargas). With her named at the growing girl in the high-school as Janella Bernardo transformmed from 8-years old into 15-year-old narrates the journey of a mermaid girl as she struggles in the destiny. For the beach of magic island beaches in her boyfriend Victor Fred (Marlo Mortel) fall in love again. A normal child in all respects, the queen of mermaid fall in love victim to a curse by Bettina Santos (Bettina Carlos), a sea masquerading as a normal woman who seeks her vengeance. Her into the sea and she swimming the island in pacific ocean in startec in fishy, monkey, seal and mermaid of seaworld kingdom. Which has been the houses at home, Salvador start a fire in mermaid tail catcher her Victor Fred in her ocean island. '''Main cast :Janella Salvador as Janella Bernardo :Andrei Felix as Marvin Santos :Freddie Gutierrez as Freddie Agustin :Marlo Mortel as Victor Fred :Chin Chin Gutierrez as Dina Bernardo :Bettina Carlos as Bettina Santos :Alfred Vargas as Edward Frondo ''' '''Supporting cast :Aldred Nasayao as Alfred Cruz :Meil Cuneta as Miela Orquia :Paolo Serrano as Ryan Adam :Matt Edwards as Oliver Ando :Nathan Barrera as James Pomol :KC Montero as Drew Montano :Abby Bautista as young Janella Bernardo :Kat Alano as Mayleen Arevano :RJ Jimenez as James Williams :Fretzie Bercede as Lauren Montes :Francis Magundayao as Ronald Dan :Jai Agpangan as Shy Gonzales :Joj Agpangan as Andy Reyes :Carlo Lazerna as David Escudero :Anne Discher as Anne dela Cruz :Donjeff Tejada as Diether Yan Voices :Jerome Ponce as Dog Puppy :Pia Magalona as Fisher :Elmo Magalona as Crab :Anton Revilla as Seal Ratings :Since its premiere telecast, the show has garnered consistent high ratings with a pilot episode garnered a 31.1% household rating, dominated its competitor ABS-CBN's Honesto (28.5%) and GMA's Adarna (13.8%). By January 27, the fantasy series was at number 3 along with a primetime teleserye Your Heart, My Love, according to Kantar Media Total Philippines TV Ratings. The show once more reigns the Philippine primetime TV shows as the fantaserye top-billed by Janella Salvador has garnered a 30.2% household rating, beating its rivals Honesto (33.3%) and Adarna (14.9%) in dominating primetime slot. Since then, Janella in Wonderland's ratings proved is the #1 fantaserye on Philippine TV, according to Kantar Media/TNS Total Philippines (Urban+Rural Households) ratings, while Your Heart, My Love is the #1 primetime teleseryes on Philippine TV, also the strongest (ratings-wise) series on IBC PrimeTastik. ''Your Heart, My Love :In its tradition of broadcast excellence, IBC, now celebrating 54 years of Philippine television, is proud to bring to the screen a drama series bound to capture the hearts of every Filipino. :After the success of the daily primetime memorable teleserye Safe In The Arms Of Love, a soap operas on PrimeTastik block for the romantic teleserye on primetime TV, Your Heart, My Love starring the drama princess Cristine Reyes and the primetime prince Dingdong Dantes in the lead role, written by award-winning writer Rondel Lindayag and Emman dela Cruz and directed by Wenn V. Deramas on primetime and competing with other big television networks with the original storyline. :In it's commitment to provide quality entertainment that mirrors the realities of life, Cristine and Dingdong's popularity to greater heights will play a one-of-a-kind romantic drama who cons her way to the world of the rich and famous by put together a family and friends topping the ratings complemented by superb performances by the cast in the beginning. :A daily 30-minute primetime soap opera teleserye brings into the Filipino home a universal message of love, presented in a heartwarming, larger-than-life telenovela. :Some of the best actors in the Philippine showbiz industry in the renowned veteran actors and actresses are Ronnie Ricketts, Cherry Pie Picache, Ronaldo Valdez, Ces Quesada and Ia Veneracion. :Also supporting with Princess Punzalan, Juan Rodrigo, Bimby Yap, Jr., DJ Durano, Nikki Bacolod, Steven Silva, Joyce Jimenez, Xyriel Manabat, Janeena Chan, Dino Imperial, Tetchie Agbayani, Andi Manzano, MauiTaylor and Bojo Molina with a special participation of Rommel Padilla. :Sophie dela Cruz (Cristine Reyes), the daughter of mother Cherry dela Cruz (Ces Quesada), was raised in the princess. On her 25th birthday, she found that the brother Diether Ramos (DJ Durano) and the friends of good men Richard Buenavista (Dingdong Dantes) fall in love again. Every family in the world of her mom called Susan Bonnevon (Cherry Pie Picache) part of the story, and dad Ronald Bautista (Ronnie Ricketts). Whose fighting off her evil aunt Barbara Perez (Princess Punzalan), due to her desire to acquire the power and wealth of Don Regaldo (Juan Rodrigo), her brother. In surprise of dad Martin Gutierrez (Ian Veneracion) and Dario Buenavista (Ronaldo Valdez) as the father of dad. '''Main cast' :Cristine Reyes as Sophie dela Cruz :Dingdong Dantes as Richard Buenavista :Ronnie Ricketts as Ronald Bautista :Cherry Pie Picache as Susan Bonnevon :Ronaldo Valdez as Dario Buenavista :Ces Quesada as Cherry dela Cruz :Ian Veneracion as Martin Gutierrez Supporting cast :Princess Punzalan as Barbara Perez :Juan Rodrigo as Don Regaldo :Bimby Yap, Jr. as Zaijan Santos :DJ Durano as Diether Ramos :Nikki Bacolod as Marga Gonzales :Steven Silva as Steve Atayde :Joyce Jimenez as Barbara Viado :Xyriel Manabat as young Sophie dela Cruz :Janeena Chan as Nicole delos Reyes :Dino Imperial as Ronnie Escudero :Tetchie Agbayani as Maria Ladameto :Andi Manzano as Andy San Jose :Maui Taylor as Yen Bautista :Bojo Molina as Ed Ponce Special Participation :Rommel Padilla as Dante Angelo Ratings :Your Heart, My Love became the most-watched program on its premiere, grabbing first place in the ratings nationwide, according to the January 27 data released by Kantar Media. The pilot episode has garnered 24.2% ratings share beating the premiere of its rival program The Legal Wife (21.0%) of ABS-CBN and Rhadora X (11%) of GMA Network. The series also premiered victoriously in the ABS-CBN and GMA dominated area garnering toal of 27.4% people ratings grabbing third place and received 30.5% household ratings share on first place, beating its competitor The Legal Wife and Rhadora X. Drama series ''13 Original Movie :True to its commitment to bring the best of television to every Filipino home around the world as the best of cinema coming to Philippine Television, The Kapinoy Network takes a groundbreaking leap in producing 13 Original Movie, a precious collection of quality-produced made-for-TV movies featuring Philippine cinema’s biggest Kapinoy superstars and created by the country’s highly acclaimed filmmakers offers the unique full-length films every week for the enjoyment of the whole family to captivate and captured the Filipino heart and mind of viewers. :All-original telemovie in made-for-TV movies from Philippine Cinema's top directors, writers, actors and actresses with your favorite biggest and most iconic Kapinoy superstars. :Never-before-seen box-office films and ensembles with original movies made for television theater. :Experience love in its different forms with these made-for-TV movies created just for you by IBC Films. Once Upon a Time :The show is hosted by IBC president and CEO and award-winning dramatic actress herself Boots Anson-Roa for the new fantasy-adventure anthology series in Pinoy Fantasy while Boots also serve the narrator of the fantasy anthology focuses on adaptations based on komiks, as well as original tall tales and fantasy stories that are perfect for the kids and the whole family. :The program features weekly fantasy stories of famous celebrities and personalities. :Since August 10, 2013, Once Upon a Time saw the birth of another first in Philippine television. Although Pinoy Fantasy stories with treatment and fresh approach with technical exellence to fantasy anthology. :A family and friends of fantasy stories in the world of fairytale of drama every Saturday night, the sentimental wonderful journey to the Filipino viewers' treasured fairy and fantasy stories. Tumbok Revolution :The horror-thriller suspense series on Philippine TV in partnership with Regal Entertainment based on the 2011 film ''Tumbok from Viva Films. :A series of the supernatural experiences, scream, the scary, the stranger, the ghost, the zombies, the vampire, the monsters and many more of the paranormal on primetime Saturday is IBC-13’s first co-production venture with Regal Multimedia, Inc. which created a phenomenal hit on TV. :The story of ordinary girl Grace (Janeena Chan), a young girl who got the horror paranormal of her friends investigates the mysterious disappearance of her boyfriend. Family surely of the turner to find the meeting ultimate boy Ronnie (Dino Imperial) seems to the house of the truth. Mark (Paul Jake Castillo) which means is your home to the supernatural. Getting these scream of wolf vampire in their own monster scary in Grace, who is the falling zombie strangers in the city. Grace and Ronnie are a newlywed couple they admitted the revolution loves of scream secrets of the devil story of girl vampire. Main cast :Janeena Chan as Grace :Dino Imperial as Ronnie :Paul Jake Castillo as Mark ''' '''Supporting cast :Anna Luna as Rita :MJ Cayabyab as Benjie :LJ Moreno as Lumen :Japeth Aguilar as Ward :Jaycee Parker as Lizet :Coraleen Waddell as Elsie :Lance Christopher as Gio :Danielle Castaño as Idang ''' Sandy's Romance :A teen superstar princess singer-actress Nadine Lustre playing the role as Sandy Salvador in her first leading role as the host with her acted the skills in the longest-running teen romantic drama anthology series on Philippine television and in Asia through letter sending on teenage of true-to-life romance stories will fall in love. :Each episode is based on the real life stories through letter sender that tells a different love story. :Kapinoy viewers around the world with its true to life love stories of people from the kilig moments of high school love and extraordinary tales. Feature the singer-actress in love stories with some of today’s most sought after leading men namely: Robi Domingo, AJ Muhlach, Mario Maurer, Jason Abalos and Jake Cuenca. :Viewers are invited to send love story and letter sender for their special someones from different walks of life cry, laugh and fall in love through the real-life of its letter senders. :Truly established itself as a standard in teen romantic drama anthology series for its well-crafted, acting performances aims to showcase Lustre’s prowess in the acting department believe that their acting experience, and top-notch production values. Discover the items, episodes and awards brought honor the show unveil new features and content for online, remains on of the most-watched shows every Sunday concept that originated in true-to-life experiences that people wrote in love letters they sent in by mail. :Directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, Lustre for host, narrator, acting skills while co-starred by the different Kapinoy actors are Robi Domingo, Mario Maurer, AJ Muhlach, Jason Abalos and Jake Cuenca will be Nadine's leading men and her final advice to the letter-sender in her program's episode with fall in love again. On true-to-life romance stories sent through letters, the letter-senders, advice from Nadine at the end of the show. News and Current Affairs IBC's News and Current Affairs programs are strongly positioned to bring the ever-widening audiences the exciting, fast-paced and often turbulent events of the century. The Kapinoy Network under the Media ng Bayan has outstanding, credible, high-rating and award-winning news and current affairs programs that combine talent, creativity and a greater respect for the taste of the Filipino viewing public government in the broadcast journalist of news anchors and public service. The IBC News and Current Affairs team is a dedicated and highly professional group of men and women with a news correspondents of the country and news bureaus in regional locations around the world. Headed by Maria Ressa, the news and current affairs department, television news in the pioneering IBC Channel 13 and DZTV-AM. The IBC news team combines experience and addressing issues with admirable perspective and a fresh look with only one goal in mind to bring audiences the news that matter. So if it’s newscast that you need the government, keep tune in to The Kapinoy Network. Express Balita :Fresh speech in hot and timely issues, Express Balita is the longest-running national flagship primetime news program on Philippine television anchored by the formidable newscasters are Henry Omaga-Diaz, Snooky Serna and Anthony Pangilinan, celebrating 15th anniversary in the flagship news program with the latest, hot, timely and freshest news of the day. :Considered a pioneer of the fast-paced Filipino newscasts, introduced the concept in 1998 with president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa gained control of broadcast company Intercontinental Broadcasting Corp. presenting the very question of the whole people. :Aside from winning 2011 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program for consecutive years, received numerous accolades, including the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee, with weatherman Jeff Arcilla for weather, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba for segment host and Georgina Wilson for showbiz. :The day's top stories from national, local and global news as well as its malacañang, CCTV reports, metro news, crime news and police reports, citizen journalism, politics, peso-dollar exchange, public service, oil price watch of the loil and LPG prices, weather forecast, sports news and showbiz news :More credible to viewers behind the program should not forget the basic tenets of journalism in reporting - balance and fairness. Among its foremost objectives is to give the overall picture of news events. The massive performance of the network's primetime news program Express Balita, the top revenue-earner position than rival flagship newscast TV Patrol and 24 Oras. '''Segments :WEEKNIGHTS :Ulo ng mga Balita :The day's top stories for the headlines as deliver with clips from the specific news items. :Presinto 13 :Police beat with crime reports on actions of authorities on peace and order in the Metro on the justice system with updates and accounts of true crime stories. Focus on police reports around Metro Manila detailed exposition of the main news thorough investigating IBC News Team. :CCTV Balita :Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. :I-Balita Ako :Social media’s most active news fan page in the Philippines about the government and malacanang over 150,000 citizen journalists of IBC’s I-Balita Mo Facebook page to let their views and stories be heard. :Lingkod Kapinoy :Operating under the IBC Foundation, Inc. led by broadcast journalists Snooky Serna, extends a helping hand to those need completes the public service with children's health, medical, clinic and medicine. :GloBalita :The round-up from around the globe in partnership with the world's number 1 cable news provider BBC World News and Fox News Channel. Fresh news from international scene by a world-class foreign news. :Ulat Panahon :The weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA and intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Sports Page :Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Showbiz Balita :A gossip star Georgina Wilson takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars and hottest superstars at intrigue a local TV and movie industry for showbiz insider fans. :Boto Hans :Hans Mortel as the news reader of trivial segments and features reporter with a trivia and video clips. :WEEKENDS :Ulo ng mga Balita :The day's top stories for the headlines as deliver with clips from the specific news items. :Ulat Panahon :The weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA and intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Sports Page :Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Showbiz Balita :The local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars and hottest superstars at intrigue a local TV and movie industry for showbiz insider fans. :Coolinarya :A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. :Cooltura :A glipse of Filipino culture entertaining features on arts, culture and history in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao continue to spread the cool of culture. :Adventurista :The travelouge with a reporter Greg Gregorio explorer the world of Pinoy travel adventure in the Philippines :Boto Hans :Hans Mortel as the news reader of trivial segments and features reporter with a trivia and video clips. ''Ronda Trese :We've got all the bases covered, the new report will be disclosed and News gathering pushed to the limit. Where there is news, there published. All major stories and late breaking news delivered first-hand . :The late-night national news program on Philippine television Ronda Trese anchored by the veteran broadcast journalists in formidable news anchors Tony Velasquez, Cathy Eigenmann and Amelyn Veloso, the 24-hour survillance of comprehensive and independent journalism. :Featuring a day's top stories from national, local and global news as well as peso-dollar exchange, political, business and economy news, sports news and weather forecast with citizen journalism sending their reaction through text messaging send their reactions on each news through Twitter and Facebook and read by anchors each news items, thus surveillance for comprehensive in independent journalism of news delivery making more interactive. '''Segments' :Pangunahing Balita :Presenting the headlines and top stories gtom major and important, including crime, domestic and external. :Malayang Kalakalan :In partnership with thre world's number 1 cable business news provider CNBC Asia, events concerning business, economy, financial and trade-related ambiguous and affect the livelihood of the people. :Report Kay Boss :Hot and timely issues will consider the people by sharing their own opinions and views made by President Noynoy Aquino III in current administration (Thrice-a-week) with IBC News head Maria Ressa. :Daloy ng Panahon :Daily reporting weather from PAGASA and complex but enjoyable time change affects the lives Pinoy as weatherman Alvin Pura from PAGASA provided by IBC Weather Center and serve a weather conditions. :Good Shot :Inspiring stories of Filipinos for a good work and good shot experience. :Palaro Hotline :Sports news from highlights the sports scores and major sporting events across the country and around the world delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports, feature results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Intriga Ronda :The showbiz news features the entertainment scene with the stars at the movie and TV industry with its intrigues plus the glitz and glamour on celebrities and personalities. :Coolinarya :A segment feature Lil Mateo host a food features with their preparing a food, dishes, culinary and Filipino cuisine for the chef of restaurants. :On the Job Training :Features reports from the OJTs of IBC News in variety reports. ''Forum ni Randy :From the 80's television talk show in ''Truth Forum. Forum ni Randy is a first TV highly-rated talk show in Filipino hosted by the sociologist Randy David which is using a forum. :This topics range the debate, no-holds-barred on the issues and the live studio discussion on-air, face-to-face, opposing views and fact vs. fact a panel and a representative from police and armed forces with representative from the Government and other related professions. :This program utilizes social media networks such as Facebook and Twitter. Person from the panel can ask via Forum ni Randy’s official Facebook page or official Twitter account (you may need to use the ID and the hashtag prescribed by the topic). ''Global Mission :More popularly known among the masses as this public service program encourages the public to air their grievances and complaints regarding the inaction or incompetence of government and private entities in the overseas of Overseas Filipino Workers as OFW. :The program is like a watchdog of government services over Pinoy abroad. The program is in Tagalog/Filipino dedicated. :The program's popularity is due to its efforts at exposing graft and corruption by public servants about global. It also acts as a medium to raise the level of public awareness on basic rights of citizens to wide-ranging OFW topics that include migration, human rights, worker’s rights and welfare. :Hosts: Maria Ressa is also a popular IBC News and Current Affairs Head and Jun Veneracion. Report Kay Boss :The one-hour public affairs program focuses on the President Aquino’s achievements through governments programs and projects as the administration. Hosted by Dominic Almenor helps the documentary of President Benigno Noynoy Aquino III. :It is composed of the following segments: ''Executive Summary, a fast-paced news info on the President’s schedule with an average of five to seven summaries to highlight the positive results from the regular presidential engagements and meetings, investment updates, courtesy calls etc.; First Agenda, the segment tackles the latest buzzworthy government programs and projects to inform the public of its agenda and priority projects; Tatak Pinas, a feature-type show that highlights the country’s top tourist destinations, festivals, treasured culture and traditions plus tackling issues that goes with the promotion of the country’s unique identity and heritage. It also aims to carry out the Dept. of Tourism’s campaign “It’s More Fun in the Philippines” and highlight the best tourist destinations and heritage; Pinoy Yata Ito!, a documentary that features exemplary Filipinos who have displayed strong commitment to support government programs in reawakening the spirit of ‘bayanihan’ towards nation-building. It showcases public-private partnership programs, inspirational stories, and institutions, organizations or ordinary Filipinos trying to make a difference for the country; and Public Service Billboard, a short public service advertisement or announcement in between gaps for further dissemination of government hotline phone numbers and other public service communications. ''Snooky :Multi-awared broadcast journalist Snooky Serna host in her public service program Snooky. :The gamut of multi-awarded, creedible and world-class female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, actress, movies, television, news anchor and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. :A Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places. Linawin Natin :Hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program. :Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program, Linawin Natin aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. Good Take :Galing Mo, Pilipino! :Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. :Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. :Hosted by: Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba Bitag :The investigative and public service program Bitag is hosted by the multi-awarded and hard-hitting broadcast journalist Ben Tulfo. Bitag operates semi-autonomously, conducting reconnaissance and surveillance and deploys their own agents as undercovers in reality-based. :Described it as an investigative show like no other that strays away from the "packaged" aggressive image that the Tulfo clan is known for by adopting a more cut-throat, in-your-face approach Comedies Whattaboys :Today's top stars are most sought-after and multi-awarded actor AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla and Aki Torio are the trio top-bills for the newest TV cult action-thriller sitcom for the boys called Whattaboys that the people of Kapinoy Talent Center saw the strength of the trio. :The matinee idols and TV host are regulars of the top-rating daily noontime show Lunch Break. :Also seen in the cast are Bianca Casado, Sofia Andres, Ashley Rivera and the Miss Universe 2012 beauty pageant runner-up Janine Tugonon put together in one primetime sitcom the lead stars of respective comedies features well-known celebrities. :Follow the three boys of Rico Padilla (AJ Muhlach), the men whose boy in the world, the gwapo James Yan (Josh Padilla) and the role menboy Zanjoe Ochoa (Aki Torio) as their Whattaboys neighbors in the most powerful gang while the queen of Miss Universe beauty pageant is Annie Celerez (Janine Tugonon). :In these girls are Petra Mahalimuyak (Ashley Rivera), a young sexy girl and the boys of the men, more than friends and gwapo the role in powerful. Some Whattaboys and more gangs of the Philippines while girl guys Jane Ramirez (Sofia Andres) and Kathy Garcia (Bianca Casado). :Rico, James and Zanjoe for the gang members in the all Philippine area gangs, them to send the provinces on gang rumble style action. Whattaboys, from Metro Manila, are one such gang truce that would allow the gangs to control the city. The street gangs of subway of train such as Manila Metro Rail Transit System (MRT), Manila Light Rail Transit System (LTR), Philippine National Railways (PNR), Manila Light Rail Transit System Line 2 (MRT-2), Katipunan LRT Station and Santolan LRT Station are the Philippine subway. :This show consistently ranks among the top 5 television programs in the country. '''Main cast' :AJ Muhlach as Rico Padilla :Josh Padilla as James Yan :Aki Torio as Zanjoe Ochoa :Janine Tugonon as Annie Celerez :Ashley Rivera as Petra Mahalimuyak :Sofia Andres as Jane Ramirez :Bianca Casado as Kathy Garcia Supporting cast :Alexis Navarro as Alex Navarro :Marlo Mortel as Bojo Ramos :Janella Salvador as Andrea Chiu :Katya Santos as Katya Debbie :Yassi Pressman as Sofia Reyes :Tutti Caringal as Bobby Gamboa ''Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya :The television program Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis is IBC's longest-running and top-rated sitcom, maintaining the #1 position for consecutive years, as the family situation-romance comedy sitcom which puts together in one sitcom top-billed by today's top stars Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa and Richard Yap as Sir Chief are the main casts of the comedy sitcom on Philippine television in a Filipino family in the lives of a typical imparts of Filipino family values. :Audience of the show is the average Filipino family whom we want to entertain and at the same time, put across positive and good Filipino values. :Director for Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya is comedy master Malu Sevilla and Mervyn B. Brondial, who has helmed many of IBC’s most successful sitcoms, which include the old sitcoms Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Hapi House, Sitak ni Jack and Barrio Balimbing. Writer Jimmuel dela Cruz heads Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya writing staff. :The family sitcom is a project for the character Maya dela Rosa and Sir Chief. Also, they borh starred in the daytime teleseye Be Careful With My Heart on ABS-CBN, which premiered in July 9, 2012. :The story is about a beginning at simple girl Maya dela Rosa (Jodi Sta. Maria) and wealthy widower Sir Chief (Richard Yap), who has together with the latter's family under one roof at the names on the street with Thirdy de Roso (Thirdy Lacson) in this place of hometown. On of Joe Ramirez (Jon Santos) on the leading man of comedian parody and ghost away to the comedy houses while same of Mae de Lee (Sheng Belmonte) on the way of John Revilla (Carlo Lazerna) and Andres Agnes (Andrea del Rosario). '''Main casts' :Jodi Sta. Maria as Maya dela Rosa-Lim :Richard Yap as Richard "Ser Chief" Lim :Thirdy Lacson as Thirdy de Roso ''' '''Supporting casts :Jon Santos as Joe Ramirez :Sheng Belmonte as Mae de Lee :Carlo Lazerna as John Revilla :Andrea del Rosario as Andres Agnes :Ronnie Ricketts as Ronnie Benson :Phillip Salvador as Fernando Santos, Jr. :Jade Lopez as Jen Salvasto :Paolo Serrano as Rommo Delos :Rudy Fernandez as Bong Poe :Carla Castelo as Andrea Larrosa :Isabella Gomez as Selano Aguilar :Blakdyak as Barbado Pillar :Rocio Olbes as Jamelly Madogian :Ruby Rodriguez as Ruby Fernandez ' :'Pio Balbuena as Polo Rediko ''' TODAS Kids :The show's format was inspired by its predecessor Kulit Bulilit (a popular Philippine kiddie gag show in the '70s and '80s). Enlisted a group of kids to create the first ever kiddie gag show in the Philippines with a fresh batch of perky child performers, some of whom can be expected to become popular comics in the months to come. :From IBC's nationwide search comes the freshest faces and the most talented bunch of kids and teeners to hit the TV! The program features a unique and colorful blend of songs, dances, gags and all kinds of gimmicks. It's hip entertainment to and from today's generation. :Kids viewers never really had TV idols their age with whom they could relate with. Someone from their own generation who danced their music, sang their songs, and spoke their language. An innovator of sorts, introducing avant garde and brilliant execution, and the funniest gags and skits. :Remember of Goin’ Bayabas, TODAS, Goin’ Bananas, Gags Must Be Crazy, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, Eh Kasi, Babae!, Sic O' Clock News and C.U.T.E. (Call Us Two for Entertainment). These shows have all dominated the gag show genre in the ‘70s and ‘80s under home studio IBC Channel 13. The network has undeniably reigned in this format over the past two decades, and is continuously doing so with hit Saturday night program Happy TODAS. Gag shows have always used adult actors to do comedy. Many have been successful in using this formula. Someone from their own generation who danced their music, sang their songs, and spoke their language. :But few have tried to do the opposite, which is casting child actors to do grown up roles. Some have tried using child actors to do gags but their humor still caters to the kids. None have tried to make kids do gags assuming roles such as Dads, Moms, Doctors and other professionals created by one of the most talented and celebrated directos for TV Jeffrey Jeturian possesses an audience share of 38 percent. :TODAS Kids provides opportunity for talented kids to display their abilities in acting, singing and dancing. Pprimary target market are the teens and the pre-teens. :Some say that TODAS Kids casts have started their career in the states. Some Happy TODAS talents were seen in a call center located in Broadcast City. And some just enjoying their blessings while living a normal life. Yet then again these superstars changed the future of television making their show. For instance, a number of the show's skits and blackout gags require the kids to play spouses, sweethearts, etc. We know that it is deemed cute in this country for kids to play little adults, but the jokes that this engenders sometimes risk coming off as too naughty for the child talents to get involved with, and could thus get the show in trouble. :Revived the over successful format of Kulit Bulilit, the kiddie comedy show helped the showbiz careers of some stars a number of years ago. Like its predecessor, TODAS Kids fields a talented bunch of young zanies, some of whom can be expected to also come into their own as stars in TV seasons to come for criticism because it has cynically chosen to involve its young actors in some rather adult situations and characters. :TODAS Kids is proud to have launched to stardom kids and teeners who can boast of their acting , singing, and dancing talents, to name a few. It is also proud to have honed to committed perfection a writing pool (one of the biggest) which churns out funny gags and skits week in and out. :IBC-13 through the Kapinoy Talent Center, has been tirelessly scouting for the freshest, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program. And find them it did. And then they were introduced when the program was launched, and things were never the same again for everyone. WIth musical numbers, only the best can ever get to perform. Believes in making a siner sing, an actor act, and a dancer dance. :So you get more than the newest music, by the best performers. :Being the first musical comedy on modern Philippine television, train more artists who will be true to their profession -- they who will be the future stars! Lording the ratings and very popular in the Philippines and in other countries through Global IBC. :TODAS Kids had some episodes in some provinces in the Philippines to give thanks to its regional viewers all over the country. And just recently, the show taped two episodes in Hong Kong Disneyland to answer TODAS Kids’ tourism board’s invitation for show to feature some of attractions. Since its initial episode, TODAS Kids has always aimed to bring entertainment to all sorts of people. Making the show uniquely entertaining. :Provides its viewer with wholesome entertainment and quality production numbers. A manifestation of kids and teens exemplifying the ideal Filipino youth of today. :TODAS Kids is full of good humor aimed at its specific target market but with content that adults also enjoy and appreciate. Sary-Sary Kapinoy aims to create a wide spectrum of merchandising lines to complement the success of the TV program, thus licensing possibilities are endless. '''Kids :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :Xyriel Manabat :Mutya Orquia :Lance Lucido :Miel Cuneta :Harvey Bautista :Sofia Millares :Andred Nasayao :Louise Abuel :Thirdy Lacson :Bimby Yap, Jr. :Izzy Canillo :Abby Bautista :Timothy Chan Teens :Shy Carlos :Kiko Ramos :Imee Hart :Nel Gomez :Rose Van Ginkel :Nicole Andersson :Ella Cruz :Khalil Ramos :Sue Ramirez :Makisig Morales ''' '''Extended cast :Gary Lising :Dina Bonnevie :Ian Veneracion ''' Sic O'Clock News Naman :The spoofs of the government-sequestered IBC as home base. Resulting in segments viewers might being its director as they do segments of the show ranging from skits that were thinly-veiled potshots at contemporary political mishaps and compelling commentary, directed by Wenn. V Deramas. :In several other instances in Sic O'Clock newscasters would report in a debate, senators and footage in the scene of the bold and brave TV satire redefined comedy in the Philippines as it pushed the envelope and reasserted the newly-regained democratic freedom of Filipinos consistency and social relevance, as well as the theatrics and discipline of its talents, many of whom were plucked from the academe and stage. :The weekly news satire was magnificently anchored by the tandem of Jaime Fabregas and Ces Quesada who both became the biggest names on TV together with Errol Dionisio, Joji Isla, Rene Requestas, Ching Arellano, Jon Achaval, Khryss Adalia, Manny Castaneda and Wilson Go, and remain turning the Kapinoy superstars of anchormen Ramon Bautista as the political satire and spoof parody on the national and international news using the format of a news program in a comedy news. '''Anchors :Ramon Bautista ''Happy TODAS :Happy TODAS (Television's Outrageously Delightful All-Stars) is the revival of one of the most successful gag shows in the ’80s was predecessor TODAS series on IBC which included stars Maribeth Bichara, Joey de Leon, Freida Fonda, Spanky Rigor, Richie da Horsie, Jimmy Santos and Val Sotto which featured a great line of comedic talents. Considered as the pioneer in a gag shows on Philippine television airs every Saturday nights that garnering a higher-ratings on its timeslot will compared to TV shows from ABS-CBN and GMA. :Happy TODAS on IBC's prime-time Saturday run which is answer to the comedy gag shows are Banana Split and Bubble Gang, they would come up with other Kapinoy comedies like the kiddie gag show TODAS Kids, a political satire Sic O'Clock News Naman and the top-rating sitcoms are Whattaboys and Bida si Sir Chief, Bida si Maya. The outrageously delightful comedy our to make Channel 13 truly an enjoyable channel to watch. :IBC-13 through the talent management and development Kapinoy Talent Center, the training and talent agency has been the freshest, best, brightest, most talented, and loveliest talents for this program in acting, personality, development and physical enhancement before being cast in the television shows supported by many exposure-driven activities for the talents such as mall shows, magazine covers and live concerts improve their performance for a comedy gag show with more surprises and exciting production numbers. :Happy TODAS taped their episodes from IBC Studios located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Old Balara, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines featuring the musical numebrs, gags, sketches, spoofs, skits, segments and will feature sexy models and an artist-of-the-week. :Aside from this, they also do out-of-town locations anywhere in the Philippines with its new sketches, commercial spoofs, segments, spoofs, pop sculture, parodies and gag performers every Saturday nights that aims to entertain and make people laugh with gags, sketches and spooks delivered by some of the best comedians and Kapinoy stars that the program's running time spoofs, pop culture, gags and sketches as the original type of gag show. :Saturday night gag show to counter competing agains longest-running gag shows are ''Banana Split of ABS-CBN and Bubble Gang of GMA on the same timeslot. The comedy stars compared to Banana Split top-billed by Robin Padilla, Angelica Panganiban, Vhong Navarro, Ai-Ai de las Alas, comedians Pooh and Pokwang, and Bubble Gang starring Michael V. and Rufa Mae Quinto. :The combined talents of original comedy supertars Robi Domingo, Cristine Reyes and Young JV, the home of gag shows in Happy TODAS. Joining by today's rising superstars are Gee-Ann Abrahan, MM and MJ Magno, Nicole Andersson, Joross Gamboa, Sue Ramirez, James Reid, Coleen Garcia, Neil Coleta and Tricia Santos along with the top teen superstars from Superstar Circle, Happy TODAS is your newest, coolest barkada that will spice up Saturday nights with their wacky antics. Cast :Robi Domingo :Cristine Reyes :Young JV :Gee-Ann Abrahan :MM Magno :MJ Magno :Nicole Andersson :Joross Gamboa :Sue Ramirez :James Reid :Coleen Garcia :Neil Coleta :Tricia Santos :Superstar Circle Final 6 :Marga Joson :Brian Ciceron :Anne Discher :Donjeff Tejada :Sophia Tolentino :Deither Gaviola ''' Musical / Varieties Lunch Break :Lunch Break is a longest-running, top-rating, award-winning and multi-awarded noontime variety show that saw its birth on November 4, 2000 with their favorite serving of lunchtime funfare flavored with pure entertainment bringing on the best programs for a national television and international viewership. The phenomenal success of the program since for 13th years airing with as the Kantar Media ratings ranked the program number one than a longest-running noontime competitor It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. :Perhaps the program offered its viewers with new noontime companions whom they could be family to staged a star-studded show and introduced all-new segments. And then perhaps the program simply offered fun and entertainment with its breakthrough segments. Innovative blend of contests, games, musical performances and superb hosting provided the noonime entertainment. The talent searches, the kids contests, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting featuring Kapinoy stars and celebrities as they complete against the noontime TV all-stars able to appeal to the masa offered a balance of performances and entertainment catered more studio audience as it aired in its new home at the IBC Broadcast Cienter in Broadcast City, Diliman, houses the most advanced equipment for live shows. :More than 300 dancers and around 70 stars and performers, Lunch Break banked on The Kapinoy Network’s more popular talents to lure viewers to introduce its all-new segments with exciting prizes. :Conceptulaized as a combination of talent search competition, variety show, game show and comedy, the surprises, exciting games and musical performances at noon, with our live studio audiences cooked up with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Annabelle Rama, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, Nicole Anderson, Smokey Manaloto, the Whattaboys (AJ Muhlach, Josh Padilla, Aki Torio), Manilyn Reynes and Alfred Vargas together with today's hottest celebrities. :Uniquely different are its excitement game segments. Ikaw ang Superstar, My Miss Universe, Sayaw Kabataan, Barangay Kapinoy, Jeep Jeep Huray!, Test Screen, Olympic Quiz Mo! and Knock Knock Kumusta are these segments which offer fun and excitement to contestants and viewers alike. :With big cash prizes at stake others view the game segments plus all excitement, fun, surprises and magic of a brand new show that across all markets and works in nationwide and eventually international scope. :The ever-popular Knock Knock Kumusta provides as much fun and entertainment to our viewers as the questions come in the form of trivia and has a multiple choice type presentation. Contestants stand behind the letter of their choice, which correspond to answer. This same process is repeated a lone winner is declared that's big on songs, dances and exciting game portions. :The jackpot round has its own distinct approach as the lone winner chooses one of three bayongs (basket) marked LB. The bayong would either have money or a bogus prize in it. The host tries to "buy back" the bayong (and its content) from the contestant where in the end, the contestant finally chooses if he wants to go home with the cash being offered or the content of the bayong. :LB is also rich in production numbers as seen through its opening numbers. Different concepts, motifs, and props highlight the daily opening numbers with dance and song numbers. The Saturday opening numbers on the other hand boast of lavish and extravagant sets as a special culmination for the week, exciting games and generous cash prizes, topped with guest performances from your favorite Kapinoy stars. :The program in general just wants its viewers to feel that with Lunch Break everyone is a family. And this is translated on cam by letting them feel that everyone is indeed a "barkada" with the cast of noontime show. '''Main hosts :Ryan Agoncillo :Joy Viado :Annabelle Rama Co-hosts :TJ Trinidad :Nadia Montenegro :Nicole Anderson :Smokey Manaloto :Bobby Yan :Pat Natividad :Carlos Agassi :AJ Muhlach :Josh Padilla :Aki Torio :Manilyn Reynes :Alfred Vargas Featuring :Joy Cancio (Choreographer) :DJ M.O.D. :Lunch Break Dancers :M.I.L.K (girl group) :Lunch Break Gang ''DMZ-TV :More than just videos, the country's premiere dance music station is now on your TV screen. Add spice to life, step up and hoof. Listen and groove the music, the first ever dance music habit into their pure high-quality entertainment with the #1 danze mix FM radio iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy!. :Devate from your boring lifestyle time for that energetic look more in tune with the times partying in a star-studded power featuring today's hottest young superstars. :The dance variety show DMZ-TV hosted by party princess Janine Tugonon with Neil Coleta and Jason Abalos together with the dance group G-Force dancers. Directed by Mark Reyes with viewers in partying, dance moves, disco, etcetera, K-POP moves, etc. It's Partytime :The musical variety shows dominate Sunday noontime television, it's awesome, the suectacular in the all-star musical extravaganza Sunday as IBC-13 continues with its counter-programming strategy. The Sunday noontime landscape is seen as a plus point for both network and its audience in the standard of musical variety show to greater heights, giving viewers music, quality production, values and the kind of entertainment Filipinos with a young and energetic appeal. :In line with the shifting direction of television programming in the 2013, the show aligned its concept to the preferences and tastes of its target market audience. With its high-powered production numbers and showdowns, It's Partytime was able to assert its identity apart from the noontime shows intensifies its concept by increasing the visibility of younger performers. :It's Partytime, the ultimate Sunday musical variety show that puts a blast on Sunday entertainment noontime viewing with The Original Prince of Pop Dingdong Avanzado, The Asia's Nightingale Lani Misalucha, The Asia's Queen of OPM Rachel Alejandro, The King of Untimate Singer Gino Padilla, The Queen of Rockstar Paula Bianca, The Asia's King of Song Top Suzara and The Asia's Queen of Song Jinky Vidal at the helm along with the co-host and performers of the today's hottest Kapinoy superstars. :It's Partytime compete head-to-head on the Sunday timeslot dominated by the formidable musical variety shows ASAP and Sunday All Stars. '''Main hosts' :Dingdong Avanzado :Lani Misalucha :Rachel Alejandro :Gino Padilla Co-hosts and performers :Abby Bautista :AJ Muhlach :Aki Torio :Anna Luna :Anton Alvarez :Bianca Casado :Carlo Lazerna :Carlo Lopez :Carla Castelo :Charlie Green :Cristine Reyes :Cogie Domingo :Coraleen Waddell :Dingdong Dantes :Dino Imperial :Ella Cruz :Freddie Gutierrez :Gio Comia :Greggy Santos :Jake Cuenca :James Reid :Janeena Chan :Janella Salvador :Janine Tugonon :Jinky Vidal :Joanna Morales :John Wayne Sace :Josh Padilla :Juan Carlos Urquico :Juan Miguel Urquico :Kenjhons :Lance Christopher :Lucas Zamora :Mario Maurer :Marlo Mortel :Marvin Ong :Meg Imperial :Miguel Aguila :MJ Cayabyab :MMJ :Nadine Lustre :Nathan Bareera :Nikki Bacolod :Paula Bianca :Pio Balbuena :Robi Domingo :Samantha Flores :Say Alonzo :Sheng Belmonte :Sofia Andres :Thyro and Yumi :Top Suzara :Yam Concepcion ''' Magazine / Talk shows Last Fool Show :Late night television every Sunday night is flooded by news, public forums, debates, exposes and public service. Dont you think you've had enough? :Consider this: Freddie Webb and a very special female co-host every week together in one talk show late at night. Directed by Maning Rivera Joey & Teysi :Hosted by the country's top comedian and multi-awarded host Joey Marquez and the country's premiere comedienne and award-winning host Tessie Tomas provides entertainment on child care, fashion, cooking, home management and other topics relevant to Filipino housewives. :Marquez and Tomas' talk show varies different topics and segments limiting to interviews, daily life and close bonding moments provides informative entertainment on child care, fashion, cooking, home management and other topics relevant to Filipino housewives with their celebrity guests and live studio audience. Noel @ Late Night :A dash of glitz, glamour and spicy gossip make up the recipe for the sizzling Noel @ Late Night, hosted by TV talk show host Noel Trinidad keeps the late-night viewing alive and kicking with top showbiz and political personalities. :In highlights of this radical and riotous talk show are intimate and revealing interviews with the most controversial personalities in Philippine show business as well as its live guest performances like a chat. Showbiz Star :IBC had managed to the showbiz talk shows are are Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, See True, Movieye, Funfare with Ricky Lo, Regal Showbiz Eye, Rumors, Facts & Humors, Shhowbiz Talkies, Sine Silip, Stars & Spices, Rated E: and Celebrity DAT Com. The network conceptualized a new talk show that would be perfect for the masses to dish out the latest showbiz news, controversies and intrigues while interview the stars. :The lonegst-running showbiz-oriented talk show delivers showbiz updates will tackle the latest, meatiest, hottest and freshest local celebrity news, gossip and rumors. There will also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, sports news and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. :Hosted by communist in the fast-changing world of entertainment, Dolly Anne Carvajal and sports personality Anthony Suntay promises to deliver the freshest news right when viewers will wants the entertainment buzz tackles the hottest showbiz issues, lifestyle and sports aside from showbiz news. Alfie Lorenzo, Celia Rodriguez and Mario Dumaual were introduced as the correspondent reporters. Game shows The Weakest Link :The phenomenal trendsetting, top-rating and award-winning primetime game show based on the United Kingdom and the franchised of the American company Endemol. The Weakest Link is hosted by the game show host Richard Yap known as Sir Chief. :A game show of 8 contestants the chance to win P1 million pesos in every episode and another prize of P50,000 at stake for lucky viewers. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 18 years of age who can join by texting TWL to 8888. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? :Based on the original British series, the country's longest-running, poineering, top-rating and multi-awarded game show Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? hosted by the country's foremost dramatic TV actor of Philippine movies and award-winning game show host Christopher de Leon. :The contestants of WW2BAM has revolutionized TV viewing in the country, a number of copycats and Christopher had a successcul career as TV host. :Contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000. At stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will join the mini-WW2BAM text game via number 8888 for Globe, My Phone, Star Mobile, Cherry Mobile and Touch Mobile users. Reality shows Superstar Circle :Jeffrey Jeturian, head of Kapinoy Talent Center to hone individuals as exclusive talents of the network which aims to look for fresh faces to be the next superstar and idol. Superstar Circle brought to Philippine TV as the reality talent search contestants will be trained and and critiqued by a panel of judges who are experts in the field of show business and who all have the eye for true idol, star and superstar potential. :The reality-based talent competition is hosted by Jenine Desiderio. :Candidates have been screened from the thousands of auditionees from Manila, Davao and Cebu before the official Superstar Circle finalists are announced. :Screening showbiz hopefuls aged 13 to 18, Superstar Circle will be on the lookout for potential teen idols who have the total package of good looks, exceptional talent and charm, and the all-important star, idols and superstars quality. Featuring 13 contestants called "Superstar Idol" will have to undergo talent training, physical enhancement and different challenges to test their talent skills. The remaining Superstar Idol after weekly eliminations will be declared as the Grand Superstar. He or she takes home a cash in grand prize of P1,000,000 million pesos and the talent development management contract with Kapinoy Talent Center. '''Host :Jenine Desiderio Judges :Jeffrey Jeturian :Annabelle Rama :Vehnee Saturno :Jodi Sta. Maria :Richard Yap ''Born to be a Superstar :The Kapinoy Network IBC-13 has decided to acquire the foreign franchise of ''Born to be a Star format from Endemol company. The network has a block-timer of Viva Television, which has primarily been showing the telenovelas are La Madrastra and the Koreanovela Glory Jane since it started, has reorganization in late 2010s to expand its new programming and audience reaching the top. Together with the creation of the local productions such as the game shows like The Weakest Link and Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the soap operas are Before I Fall in Love, Noli Me Tangere, My Batang Momay and Safe In The Arms Of Love, the sitcoms Goin' Bukol Pwede, Bida ni Mister, Bida si Misis and Whattaboys, the gag shows Happy TODAS and TODAS Kids, talk shows Joey & Teysi and Noel @ Late Night, the showbiz talk show Showbiz Star, the children show KapinoyLand, fantasy anthology Once Upon a Time, teen drama anthology Sandy's Romance, variety shows It's Partytime, DMZ-TV and Lunch Break, the horror-thriller suspense Tumbok Revolution, and the sports programming acquisition of the broaddcast rights to air the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA) games as the country's premier basketball leagues, IBC-13 has also banked on Born to be a Superstar to gain a stronger audience hold. :Factor that encouraged this decision is the reality singing competition program trend that has been on Philippine television since the 80s (RPN’s singing competition Ang Bagong Kampeon). This trend has carried with ABS-CBN are Star In A Million, Search For A Star in a Million, Little Big Star, Little Big Superstar, Pilipinas Got Talent, Star Power, The X-Factor Philippines and The Voice of the Philippines, GMA-7 are Search for a Star and Pinoy Pop Superstar and IBC-13 are Star For a Night and Born to be a Star. :IBC-13, as the consumer network, has acculturated by Endemol though its popular reality-singing program format Born to be a Superstar. With its credible track record of success, Born to be a Superstar proved to be a business investment for The Kapinoy Network who has already turning to the quality, top-rating and multi-awarded program format trade for innovative and creative programming that offer its local masa market. :A singing-reality superstar entertainment, based on the American reality talent search series franchise from Endemol. Amateur singing contests have always been very popular here in the Philippines. The poineering, trendsetting, top-rating and award-winning singing-reality talent search show for the contest. Another local franchise show from United States, like their two of top-rating game shows Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and The Weakest Link are in the same network, which doing very well. :The singing reality show derived from TV shows of ABS-CBN's Search for the Star in a Million, Little Big Star, Pinoy Dream Academy, Little Big Superstar, Star Factor, Pilipinas Got Talent, The X Factor Philippines and The Voice of the Philippines, and GMA Network's Search for a Star and Pinoy Pop Superstar and IBC-13's Star for a Night and Born to be a Star. :Hosted by a certified singing champion, powerhouse singer and phenomenal superstar princess Anja Aguilar, Sam Concepcion, the mister golden voice Marvin Ong and Khalil Ramos with the four judges are Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca, Joey Albert and Dingdong Avanzado where contestants get the superstar treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV reality contes The field of singing in instruments like guitar, piano and organ with the investment to achieve the dream desired to their talents. :The show scheduled, performance nights and result shows. Advertisements are mostly that of San Miguel and PurefoodsProducts, Globe, Uniliever products, P&G products, Jollibee, McDonalds, Coca Cola, KakaoTalk, Star Mobile, Cherry Mobile, Nestle products, Pepsi, Colgate, Palmolive, Smart Communications, Talk N' Text, Sun Cellular, PLDT, Sky Flakes, Universal Robina and Jack N' Jill products, Ajinomoto products, Lucky Me and Monde products, Charmee Pantiliners, Unilab products, Nissin products, Extra Joss, RC Cola, Rebisco products, Silver Swan prodicts, NuriAsia products are UFC Banana Catsup, UFC Spaghetti, Golden Fiesta, Mang Tomas, Wyeth products, Pfizer products, Kraft products, Pizza Hut, Greenwich, Shakey's Pizza, Chowking, Oishi products, Century Tuna products, Del Monte products, Mang Inasal, San Marino products, 555 Tuna and 555 Corned Tuna, Amigo Segurado, KFC, Lily's Peanut Butter, MyPhone, Julie's Bakeshop, Columbia's Food products, Bench, Regent Foods products, Gardenia Bread products, Johnson & Johnson, Lamoiyan produts like Dazz and Hapee Toothpaste, among others, corporations which are under the same company as IBC-13. In addition, the winner and finalists of the local. :As for the marketing strategies employees by IBC-13, the group needed to find out just how marketable the show for the network and were the standards they upheld in the show's host, judges and contestants. :With Born to be a Superstar, Anja, Sam, Marvin and Khalil joins the elite company of Christopher de Leon of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire and Richard Yap of The Weakest Link as the star hosts of IBC shows. :Platform for the online generation to showcase their flair for singing on TV and radio while using the internet to build a community that will support their talent. Submitted online in audio (MP3) and video (MP4) formats via borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph. Aside from accepting entries, listeners of IBC and iDMZ can also log on to this website to view or listen to the songs and vote for their favorite. :Professionals and amateurs in online and text votes will have a percentage in the overall score of each entry, their songs also get radio airplay on IBC and the FM radio station iDMZ from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao. :According to him, IBC-13 is in a way helping recording companies save from today's production resulting from piracy with session musical during production and recording of songs with the electronic musical instruments like piano, guitars and organ. :Contestants produce a minus one and bring any instruments like organ, piano and guitar. :A reality singing search in the history of Philippine television to all hopefuls who want to try to become the next singing superstars. The phenomenal Sunday primetime TV nationwide reality singing search in the Philippines with their favorite singing superstar fans discover and develop its own talents in the partner of the biggest training school in pop singing Center for Pop Music Philippines will provide chosen contestants with mentors in singing, stage performance for the high-school students as the star-maker, the personality development, style and fashion to help package them into the next singing sensations from different college high-schools for the aspiring young singers who battle it out each week auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform will sing, perform, record yourself online and be a superstar number of high quality backing tracks for singers and instrumentalists. :Auditions are nationwide in which, in moments of high emotion, our cameras surprise lucky who get through at home, school and work offers them to be in spotlight. In studio, contestants face the music industry professionals of the best OPM artists. All events leading to special night, like the auditions, the announcements, the rehearsals, studio recording, pictorials and others. :The singing-reality talent show with a Filipino male and female, solo or group performers, age 12 to 23 years old and above are quallified to join the contest aims to discover prospective singing superstars. :Becoming the next singing idol superstars with a stardom superstar every showbiz discovering and developing Philippine Television’s biggest new singing superstar fans when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home for P50,000, P100,000 for the semifinals and P1 million pesos cazh prizes for the grand finals with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music. Main host :Anja Aguilar :Sam Concepcion :Marvin Ong :Khalil Ramos Judges :Gino Padilla :Paula Bianca :Joey Albert :Dingdong Avanzado Infotainment ''Chinatown TV :Chinatown TV is the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, promises to inform as much as entertains. :Providing quality news and entertainment for 10 years, the show that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world - Chinatown TV, the show that you feel and see! 10 years of excellence in providing quality news and entertainment from 2011 Anak TV Awardee. Cooltura :A glipse of Filipino culture that will leave you saying Cool Ka Pag-May Alam Ka sa Cooltura with an entertaining features on arts, culture and history. :The educational program about the Filipino culture in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao. Continue to spread the cool of culture, is hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. Youth Programs IBC Foundation envisions the Philippines at the forefront of the global economy by the next century. To achieve this, has formulated a development strategy covering sectors crucial to a competitive and sustainable economy: :Area Management/Community :Public Service :Youth Development :Information :Education The public education system for the first time in non-profit foundation geared towards educating and empowering poof and marginalized children to best serve themselves, their communities and help build a better world that supplemented the curriculum of the Philippine Department of Education (DepEd) proclaiming the viewing in all public schools, high-schools, elementary schools, college and university. Over 3 million public school students in over 2,000 public elementary and high-schools in 60 provinces in all regions of the country. Science Kwela, Art Craft, Bayaning Bayani, Math Makulay and Learn with English are now available in DVD format for classroom use while KapinoyLand also available in DVD and CD format. KapinoyLand :The flagship children's television program produced by IBC Foundation, Inc. and Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for brand of the Kapinoy network, earning for The Best Children's Program for the KBP Golden Dove Awards and Anak TV Seal Awards. :The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. Daily educational children's program teaching values and basic learnings for pre-school kids (in Filipino). :In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry and Chocolate). '''Cast and characters' :Mr. Kapinoy - The main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. :Ms. TV - A television mascot for high-technology. :Radiogirl - a radio mascot for IBC Radio as Radyo Budyong and iDMZ for singing and dancing. Newspaperboy - The boy mascot turned newspaper for IBC News. :Ms. Lola Pinoy Puppet characters :RemoteBoy :Manok :PinoyFlag :Baby Kapinoy - A baby new maascot puppet for kiddies and children family. ''Barney & Friends :The child-friendly in the popular children's television program Barney and Friends is now on Philippine TV aimed at children from ages 1 to 8. :Barney, the most adored purple dinosaur in the world was created in 1987 with the children show ''Barney and Friends from HIT Entertainment for children loving kids and kids at heart to be educatonal from the home videos, a major success when the characters for toys, books, live musical and many more for all children in the Barney franchise on IBC. New character mascots are Barney, Baby Bop and BJ entertain kiddie viewers with the new celebrity guest as the children's television programs.All your favorite Barney songs are there and more. Educational, light-hearted and entertaining, the production brings an imaginative story to life in the market was kids and baby boomers everyday for fun and games represent viewers of all ages with Barney, a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. :Pinoy kids will fun definitely delight will join the characters of Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were mascots also present the new home of the sequestered TV station IBC-13. They had a mini show and sang all my fave Barney tunes that Anya and I use to sing together addressing kids in the Philippines in a tag for IBC kiddie show to promote the celebrate Barney’s 22 years of love, caring and sharing for children across the world. Cast and characters: :Barney - The main character is a purple and green Tyrannosaurus rex in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. His theme song is Barney Is a Dinosaur, which is sung to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Barney often quotes things as being Super dee-duper. Episodes frequently end with the song I Love You, sung to the tune of This Old Man, which happens to be Barney's favorite song. Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. He also loves marching bands and parades. :Baby Bop - A three-year-old green Triceratops. Baby Bop has been on the show since July 29, 1991, she debuted in the video Barney In Concert. She wears a pink bow and pink ballet slippers, and carries a yellow security blanket. She sings the song My Yellow Blankey to show how much her security blanket means to her. She likes to eat macaroni and cheese and pizza. She is B.J.'s little sister. :BJ - A seven-year-old yellow Protoceratops, BJ has been on the show since September 27, 1993. He is Baby Bop's older brother. His theme song is BJ's Song. He wears a red baseball cap and red sneakers. He lost his hat in the episode Hats Off to BJ!, and sometimes says things to hide his fears (for example, in the episode Barney's Halloween Party, he was shocked by the paper spiders and after learning they were fake, he said "I knew that, sort of"). Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways such as on pizza (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple, and peanut butter). ''Learn with English :It takes more than ABC to prepare the young for formal education. It takes three steps via Learn with English for the alphabet children. :First, original compositions kids can easily sing along with, second, interesting animation and third, lovable puppets that teach proper behavior and values features celebrities, mascots and characters that appeal to children that educates Filipino children. Art Kwela :Educational program for arts and craft show the Filipino children aged 6–12 years old. It aims to promote artteaches the viewers, especially children because they are their target audience how to make simple, unique yet environment-friendly artworks of fun. The show is hosted by Marlo Mortel and teen star Janella Salvador gives the children some idead to make artwork. :In this sketching some fun, easy but beautiful paintings and drawings. Some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc. :Some recycable materials into fabulous artworks like making a plastic bottle into a Piggy Bank and lot more. They use foods to make works of arts which is still edible. Math Makulay :Math Makulay attempts to change the common fear of the Math subject by trying to make it appealing to students. Like Science Kwela, Math Makulay uses likeable characters and familiar scenes as well as objects found in daily life to explain concepts and solve mathematical problems. Conquer your Math fears and practice your skills with Math Makulay. :It makes the study of math easy, interactive, fun and interesting through the use of animation, magical characters and enriching activities. The topics cover numeration, multiplication, fractions, addition, decimals, and even math riddles Science Kwela :Science Kwela is an exciting audio-visual presentation of elementary science in Filipino. :Award-winning science TV program that uses dramatization, visuals and animation in teaching and discussing science, health and technology concepts and issues to Filipino students. :The program simplifies the study of its most complex theories and concepts by relating their importance and use in everyday situations. :''INVESTING IN SCIENCE EDUCATION :In education, the IBC foundation produces Science Kwela, a 30-minute science and technology show that is dramatically improving the learning and teaching of science in the country, especially at the public elementary school level, wherein it was made a viewing requirement by the Department of Education, Culture and Sports (DECS). :The IBC Foundation is convinced that this investment in revolutionizing science education in the country will translate to a rich and productive human resource base for the Philippines in the field of science and technology, an asset essential to a successful and competitive economy in the next century. More children's programs by IBC Foundation as Bayaning Bayani, Art Kwela, Math Makulay, Baying Bayani and KapinoyLand. :RATIONALE :Fully cognizant of Science Kwela's strategic position in the broadcast industry, the program commits itself to optimizing the powerful broadcast medium towards simplifying science and technology and cultivating interest in scientific pursuits among the vast majority. :TARGETING THE YOUTH :The princpal beneficiaries of the program are the public elementary school students who represent 90% of the country's elementary school-going population. With the inclusion of the show in their daily school routine, they gain access to high-tech audio-visuals worth millions of pesos. Science becomes, to these young and impressionable minds, a fun and interesting subject. However, the pupils are not the only ones benefiting from the show. Public elementary school teachers also gain from the show considering that they now have an excellent audio-visual aid to assist them in explaining and simplifying science concepts, especially as these relate to everyday life. :More than the show's captive audience in schools, the show has consistently gained wider appreciation among home makers, out-of-school youth, private school students and teachers and the general public who get the chance to watch the show in either schools or homes. :UPGRADING SCIENCE EDUCATION IN PUBLIC SCHOOLS :The Philippines is confronted with the challenge of upgrading its inadequate science and technology sector. To address this problem, Science Kwela commits itself to generating a new breed of responsible and responsive Filipino youths who will lead the country's science and technology sector in addressing the needs of national development and progress, specifically that of realizing a vibrant Philippine economy fueled by advances in science and technology. To do this, Science Kwela is doing its share in upgrading the state of science education in the public school system, simplifying and facilitating the learning and application of science concepts and processes. In addition, it is effectively stimulating scientific and creative thinking among the young and, in the process, promoting science and technology as a field of interest and emphasizing its importance in achieving economic development. :EDUCATING PAINLESSLY :The overall thrust is to produce Science Kwela in such a way that it presents science and technology creatively and imaginatively. The use of audio-visual aids (e.g., Encyclopedia Brittanica footage, current events materials, etc.) and various educational approaches (e.g., story-telling, role playing, etc.) are professionalized to facilitate the learning process. Teachers' Notes as a support mechanism to facilitate the integration of TV and classroom lessons are distributed nationwide to complement classroom teaching. A well-funded and extensive research, monitoring and evaluation component constantly measures and monitors the impact of TV-Assisted Instruction (TVAI) in all target schools nationwide. :POSITIVE RESULTS :Science Kwela has shown one way to lead the country towards global competitiveness. Results of a series of evaluation tests conducted by the Research and Monitoring Team of the IBC Foundation, with the technical assistance of the UP Institute for Science and Mathematics Education Development (UP-ISMED) director Dr. Milagros Ibe with the Departmenr of Education (DEPED) since the project's inception, indicate that Science Kwela facilitates understanding of science concepts and improves science process skills such as observing, relating, associating, ordering, explaining, inferring and interpreting. The following conclusions were drawn from the students' performance in the evaluation for school year 2013-2014. Pupils exposed to Science Kwela regularly achieve higher marks in science than those not exposed to the program, Science Kwela facilitates understanding of science and improves science process skills. It also seems to enhance reading ability and understanding of printed English. Teachers are beginning to do more reading and research work in order to be able to answer competently and correctly the deluge of questions that their students are beginning to ask them. ''Bayaning Bayani :Bayaning Bayani takes kids and adults alike into a rare encounter with our great heroes from the past, their noble deeds and their valuable sacrifices. it aims to instill in them pride in the Filipino identity, history, Filipino culture, gallantry and love for country with arts, culture and history. Sesame Street :The American children's television series Sesame Street created by Joan Ganz Cooney and Lloyd Marrisett. :Every kid's favorite neighborhood characters led by big Bird, Ernie and Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Kermit and Grover take children through sunny days of fun filled learning. :The program is known for its educational content, and creativity communicated through the use of Jim Henson's Muppets, animation, short films, humor, and cultural references. The series premiered on stations on November 10, 1969 to positive reviews, some controversy, and high ratings. :A combination of commercial television production elements and techniques which have evolved to reflect the changes in American culture and the audience's viewing habits. With the creation of Sesame Street, producers and writers of a children's television show used, for the first time, educational goals and a curriculum to shape its content. It was also the first time a show's educational effects on young children were studied. :Producers developed what came to be called "the CTW model" (named for the show's production company, The Children's Television Workshop), a system of television show planning, production, and evaluation based on collaborations between producers, writers, educators, and researchers. The show was initially funded by government and private foundations but has become somewhat self-supporting due to revenues from licensing arrangements, international sales, and other media. '''Sesame Street characters' :Elmo - A furry, three-and-a-half year old red monster. He was created in 1979 and called "Little Monster", Elmo was performed by several people. It wasn't until Clash took over the role that Elmo became a "phenomenon" according to Clash. He was designed by Caroly Wilcox. :Big Bird - A large yellow bird who was developed during the 1968 curriculum seminars. Designed by Jim Henson and built by Kermit Love and Don Sahlin, Big Bird is a 8-foot-2-inch tall big yellow bird with a slightly quirky and naive outlook on the world. He was the first Muppet to appear on the show and represents a 6-year old child who questions everything. :Ernie - Orange-colored, oval-headed, and always grinning, Ernie is a "free spirit" and a "trickster". His best friend is Bert where they share a basement apartment at 123 Sesame Street and his signature song is "Rubber Duckie". His sketches were made by Jim Henson and he was built by Don Sahlin. :Bert - Ernie's best friend, he collects paper clips and bottle caps and is fascinated by pigeons and oatmeal. Unlike Ernie, he is tense and easily upset. His catchphrase is "Yes, I do mind!" His sketches were made by Jim Henson and he was built by Don Sahlin. :Grover - A "valiant, caring blue monster". Sesame Street Unpaved describes Grover as the Muppet we'd all like to be self-confident, furry, cute, capable, and intelligent. Well, self-confident, furry, and cute, at least. :Cookie Monster - As Sesame Street Unpaved says, "At first glance, Cookie Monster appears to be a monster with a one-track mind. He is deeply, emotionally, physically and spiritually attached to cookies". He was designed by Jim Henson and built by Don Sahlin. He also likes to eat healthy foods. :Prairie Dawn - A little Hot Pink Anything Muppet girl whose psychological age is that of a precocious seven-year old, Prairie is methodical, driven, and a natural leader. She is famous for writing and directing pageants featuring her friends (with the pageants mostly featuring Ernie, Bert, Grover, Herry Monster, and Cookie Monster). :Herry Monster - Herry is blue, big, and burly monster who doesn't know his own strength. He appears in many unscripted scenes with children, and "is written to represent a monster with the psychological age of a six-year old". At first, Herry's nose was covered with light-blue fur, but in 1971, it was replaced with a non-furry blue nose, and finally with a "recognizable" purple one. Sports ''PBA :Now on its 38th year anniversary, the PBA remains to be rock-solid as it continues to bring the best of Philippine basketball to the Filipino people. :The Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) is the first and most enduring organized professional sport in Asia. It is the fountainhead of sports entertainment that establishes and maintains a league consistent with the highest international standards of the game. :PBA resulted in consistent double digit ratings and a solid audience share despite what appeared to be a decline in the overall popularity of basketball and the troubles besetting the league '''Established on April 9, 1975, the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) composed of 10 teams namely:' :Air21 Express (from Airfreight 2100, Inc.) :Alaska Aces (from Alaska Milk Corp.) :Barako Bull Energy Cola (from Energy Food and Drinks Inc.) :Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (from Ginebra San Miguel, Inc.) :GlobalPort Batang Pier (from Sultan 900 Capital, Inc.) :Meralco Bolts (from Manila Electric Company) :Milo Energy Drink (from Nestle Philippines) :Petron Blaze Boosters (from Petron Corporation) :Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (from Asian Coatings Philippines, Inc.) :San Mig Coffee Mixers (from San Miguel-Pure Foods Co., Inc.) :Talk 'N Text Tropang Texters (from Pilipino Telephone Corp.) PBA stars :Robert Jaworski :James Yap :Mark Caguioa :Johnny Abarrientos :Jason Castro :Roger Yap :Marc Pingris :Alvin Patrrimonio :Chris Lutz :Norman Black :John Ferriols :Wesley Gonzales :Paul Lee ''NBA :The National Basketball Association (NBA) is the pre-eminent men's professional basketball league and one of the Big Four major sports leagues in North America, the country in the Philippines and in the Asia page has all the latest updates regarding NBA events in the Philippines and is a platform for the NBA’s local fans to the most popular basketball league in the world- the NBA founded in New York City on June 6, 1946. :The NBA is international basketball, live games, playoffs, behind-the-scenes access, high-definition game broadcasts, new original programming and enough highlights and news to quench even the most avid fan's hoops thirst! Absolute, top-notch basketball at it's finest! :Available in both HD and SD format for the Philippine market, the channel covers the League and contains games, behind-the-scenes for the NBA fans. The channel will also broadcast the First Round of the Playoffs all the way to the Finals in high-definition. The games are unique with the major games (Opening Week, Christmas Day) and special events (All-Star Weekend, Playoffs) and all live games. Now, the NBA goes the Philippine regional from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao all the Pinoy NBA in the country. '''Eastern Conference' :ATLANTIC :Boston Celtics :Brooklyn Nets :New York Knicks :Philadelphia 76ers :Toronto Raptors :CENTRAL :Chicago Bulls :Cleveland Cavaliers :Detroit Pistons :Indiana Pacers :Milwaukee Bucks :SOUTHEAST :Atlanta Hawks :Charlotte Bobcats :Miami Heat :Orlando Magic :Washington Wizards Western Conference :NORTHWEST :Denver Nuggets :Minnesota Timberwolves :Oklahoma City Thunder :Portland Trail Blazers :Utah Jazz :PACIFIC :Golden State Warriors :L.A. Clippers :L.A. Lakers :Phoenix Suns :Sacramento Kings :SOUTHWEST :Dallas Mavericks :Houston Rockets :Memphis Grizzlies :New Orleans Pelicans :San Antonio Spurs NBA stars :Lebron James :Blake Griffin :James Harden :Cris Paul :Derrick Rose :Kobe Bryant :Dirk Nowitskie :Tony Parker :Michael Jordan :Kevin Durant :Steve Nash :Dwyane Wade :Jeremy Lin Others ''Kusinahan :Philippines' first family of culinary art pastry chef, cake decorator and television host Heny Sison share a tradition with their preparing food, dishes, culinary and cuisine in the kitchen. :She has endorsed dairy products in television and print advertisements. A 30-minute Filipino cooking show in the preparation of the recipes and the cook with the celebrity guest. Movies The international channel Global IBC offers the Pinoy cinematic experience as it presents an array of the highly-acclaimed, the award-winning and local blockbuster movies. Global IBC's line-up of movie programs include the movie from Regal Films from ''Regal Blockbusters every Saturdays, the collection of FPJ movies in Da King FPJ every Saturdays and Sundays, the collection of local blockbuster movies from Regal Films and Viva Films via Kapinoy Cinema airs everyday, the Viva blockbuster movies in Viva Box Office every Saturdays and Pinoy action-packed movie Sinemaks every Sundays. ''Kapinoy Cinema :For total entertainment with Viva Commuications, Inc., offering the big screening local cinema's biggest and award-winning local Tagalog blockbuster movies will focus Viva Films‘s more recent film releases. :A weekday movie block every afternoon date Pinoy cinema theater in the Viva Tagalog movies showcasing a collection of box-office hits collaboration from Viva Films. Viva Box Office :Every Sunday morning as a co-production venture of IBC with Viva Television, the best of Filipino blockbuster movies for the collaboration from Viva Films. Sunday Sinemaks'' :For the home-popped popcorn as IBC lines-up the hit action-packed Viva blockbuster movie Sunday Sinemaks featuring homegrown action blockbusters of FPJ, Robin Padilla, Rudy Fernandez, Bong Revilla, Eddie Garcia, Raymart Santiago, Cesar Montano, Ronnie Ricketts and many others, as well as its TV specials, documentaries and concerts.